Harry Potter and the Castor of Crows
by disturbedwolf
Summary: When Harry Potter, age 18, returns to Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry for his last year of training, his relationships and life is turned into turmoil by a dark force. Now Harry must choose between Friendship, Love, or Faith, with the fate of w
1. Chapter One: Another Visit Back to Diago...

Harry Potter and the Castor of Crows  
  
Year 7, Chapter One: Another Visit Back to Diagon Alley  
  
Harry Potter woke up on a Saturday morning, but he felt very unusual. In two days he would be going back to the world he loved so much. Even though he was now still enveloped in the wizarding world, living with his godfather Sirius, he missed the place he had spent his past seven years learning and training to be a great wizard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been living with Sirius for two years now, and had not heard word from his only living blood relatives, a muggle family by the name of Dursley. His aunt's sister had been his mother, Lily, and his father, James Potter, was his godfather's best friend at school. When his parents had been murdered by the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, he had been the downfall of the Dark Lord, and he still was. Five times Harry had met Voldemort, and five times Harry had came out of it as the victor... but just narrowly. Now he was going into his final year at Hogwarts, hoping Voldemort would not show his face...  
  
"Harry!" A rough edged voice called, the sound spiraling up the staircase of the small two story cottage that Sirius and Harry occupied. "Better hurry! We need t'get t'Diagon Alley as soon as we can... I hear that the shopping has been outrageous this weekend!"  
  
Harry quickly hopped out of his sleigh-style bed and quickly tugged off his nightshirt and slipped into a freshly pressed polo-type shirt that matched the color of his brilliant emerald eyes. He tugged on socks and didn't even bother to run a comb through his inky black hair that was unruly and messy looking no matter how hard he tried to style it.  
  
As he stumbled down the stairs, he caught the expression on his godfather's scruffy face. In his hands was a local wizarding newspaper, and a nearly empty mug of coffee rested near it. Glancing at his watch, Sirius looked up at Harry and nodded, getting up and taking a last swig of the lukewarm drink. Setting the mug in the sink, he gathered his long trench-style coat and slipped his gaunt arms into the sleeves, helping Harry into his own. They exited out the door and in no time they were on the muggle London Underground trolley.  
  
At the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, a barely noticeable pub to muggles, Harry followed Sirius in. The pub was barely lit, and they weaved their way through the unusual crowd and went into the back of the pub, where it seemed to be only a regular back cubby to store trash and other discardable items. Sirius pulled out his wand (10 inches, willow, unusually firm for willow, containing a dragon's heartstring) and tapped the bricks in a pattern, and almost instantly they seemed to twist and turn, making an entrance big enough for even a large giant. As the bricks folded away, their destination appeared. Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry loved Diagon Alley, and couldn't wait to explore the various wizarding shops. But first he followed Sirius to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.  
  
"Got yer key, Harry?" Sirius asked quietly. He fingered his own pockets, feeling for a brass one himself.  
  
Harry nodded, reaching in his chino pocket for a small silver key that had a loop at the end. He quickly showed it to Sirius, and pocketed it once more, feeling a shiver go down his spine as he entered Gringotts. Goblins, short little demon looking creatures wandered all around the place, acting as if they were on an important life threatening mission.  
  
Harry and Sirius went directly to the main counter, and Sirius chatted with the Goblin teller, and in minutes they were in one of the sickeningly fast and eerie goblin carts, heading to Harry's vault first. When they arrived, Harry handed their Goblin helper (Pliggart) his silver key. The Goblin twisted the key in a secret keyhole, and the vault swung open.  
  
Turning to Sirius, he grabbed his bag and hastily shoved gold, silver, and bronze Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.  
  
Harry re-entered the cart and waited as the Goblin finally nodded to Sirius when they reached the godfather's vault. Sirius gathered his money in a quick fashion and they were back in the cart before you could say 'Sickles'. They were on their way back to the main lobby of Gringotts when suddenly the small lantern, that their goblin helper was holding, suddenly blacked out. Their cart, which was traveling on strong iron bars at breakneck speed slowed very quickly and stopped with a horrible screech that would make a hag cringe. Harry looked for Sirius in the pitch black dark, and felt his fingers fall upon the familiar feeling of his coat.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked quietly, his voice sounding leathery and worn, managing a small croak before he made out his grandson's name. "You all right?"  
  
Harry nodded, and then he realized Sirius would not see the gesture in the unlit 'dungeon'. "Yeah," Harry whispered, clutching onto his money bag much tighter now. "Wha' happened?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard Sirius move in a flash, then regain his position. "Harry!" Sirius said sharply. "Pliggart is gone!"  
  
Harry felt himself ready to draw his wand, but then he decided against it as he softly spoke. "What do you reckon happened to him, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius sighed, which Harry of course could barely hear, and spoke again. "I don't know... wait, d'you hear that?"  
  
Suddenly, like a bolting surge, a lantern appeared in the distance and they heard the laughing of a goblin. In an instant Pliggart was back with them, and he apologized for deserting them like he did.  
  
"S'rry, m'gud sirs. Gobl'n bizness, it was. Ev'ry gobl'n in all of Gr'ngotts was called, th'was... Won't happen again...now ah, please, m'gud sirs, please don't mention all this t'nyone, please... right, right... n'we should be on our way, yes?"  
  
Sirius gave Harry a look and nodded gravely to Pliggart. In no time, they were out of Gringotts and on their way.  
  
Harry and Sirius directed themselves towards the usual stores Harry visited to obtain his school supplies. Harry quickly looked over his list of Books for his classes when he entered Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Books Required for Seventh Years  
  
-The Revised Version of Transfiguration by Baghilda Bagshot  
  
-Complicated Concoctions by Frebane Grotto  
  
-Rare and Unusual Species of Romania, Africa, and North America by Allison Alicorn  
  
-Charms of the Twentieth Century: Level Seven by Malfundus Archiatry  
  
-A Guide to Poisonous and Deadly Plants of the Mid-Southern Countries by Liana Bromilia  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his books and paid the clerk at the counter, exiting as quick as possible. He was on his way to Quality Quidditch Supplies where he was anxiously awaiting to retrieve his Firebolt, which had somehow developed a slightly faulty tail.  
  
However, Sirius was set on obtaining all of his school supplies before worrying about his other priorities. The next stop was to Madam Malkin's Robes, and to Harry's dismay, he had shot up a whole two inches taller, rendering his old robes useless. The flighty and aging Madam Malkin measured Harry, and it was a full twenty minutes before Harry and Sirius were able to leave Madam Malkin's with Harry's new robes and a stylish winter cloak.  
  
Finally after buying his potions class supplies and a new cauldron (his old handy pewter one had burst last year when Mr. Longbottom had mistaken it for his own and used it for a Snapping Cure potion), Sirius permitted Harry to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and go get his broom while he browsed in Magical Menagerie.  
  
As Harry entered There were two broomsticks next to each other on pedestals, obviously new prototypes. Harry read the placard aloud to himself:  
  
The Dragonclaw and The Dragonfang  
  
Two finely crafted brooms hand inspected. The first ever broomstick to have magical pulsation inside of them. Powered by Dragon's Heartstrings, specially selected from Dragons of strength and power. Handle made from Oak and Ash Hybrid, each twig artificially grown and inspected to be aerodynamic with ultraspeed precision. Price on Request.  
  
"Price on request...." Harry thought to himself. Of course, when he had first seen a Firebolt, it also had read, 'Price on request.' But compared to these.... He fingered the ends of the brooms. The Dragonclaw's had had a clenched fist of a Dragon, and the Dragonfang had a bared Dragon muzzle.  
  
It took all of Harry's strength to remind himself his Firebolt was perfectly all right, and it had just been fixed even! He gave one last longing look and then proceeded to the counter where he greeted the lady there.  
  
"Hi, um, My name is Harry Potter and, I um, I'm picking up a Firebolt that was being repaired?"  
  
The lady nodded and went behind the counter, pulling out a parcel and handing it to Harry. "Here you go hun... the cost comes to...."  
  
After paying and exiting Quality Quidditch Supplies (of course he looked at The Dragonfang and Dragonclaw before leaving) Harry met up with Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron. They chatted for a while with the bartender and finally went back to their tiny two story cottage home, and Harry peacefully fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter Two: Another Ride on the Hogwart...

Harry Potter and the Castor of Crows  
  
Year 7, Chapter 2: Another Ride on the Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry woke on Monday, quickly dressing and waking Sirius. As soon as Sirius was ready the two of them traveled in silence as Sirius drove to King's Cross.  
  
When Harry quickly loaded his cart with his belongings, school supplies, and of course his snowy white owl, Hedwig, he turned to Sirius, not knowing really what to say.  
  
"Well...."  
  
Sirius sighed, awkwardly embracing his godchild, but drawing back quickly. Sirius was a man of hidden emotions, even to his most loved 'son'.  
  
"I'll see you at Christmas?" Harry asked, drowning out the silence. He hoped that Sirius would almost say no, because for five years Harry had spent his Christmas Vacations at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius shrugged, checking his pocket watch. He seemed to be hiding something almost. "I'll expect so, but I'll send you an owl first thing in the morning to make sure everything went OK on the express...."  
  
Harry nodded and walked to a post, ready to run headlong at the 'wall' that represented Platform 9 and 3 Quarters on the other side. He waved at Sirius, and received a curt wave back. He closed his eyes and almost lazily ran through.  
  
He heard the steam blast of the Hogwarts Express to let him know he had reached the other side of the Hogwarts Barrier.  
  
He loaded his things on the train, noticing he was slightly late, and hopped on the train, taking his usual seat at the very back of the locomotive.  
  
As soon as he was in the final compartment, he immediately recognized his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Another red head beside Ron's Harry recognized as Ginny Weasley's, Ron's sister and also Harry's girlfriend from school. Last year at Hogwarts there had been events (which I will explain in the prologue of Harry Potter and the Castor of Crows that I'm working on right now) that had unglued the bond the three friends had so tightly shared, one of them mainly based on the fact that he was going steady with both Ron's sister, and Hermione's best friend.  
  
He turned as crimson as the Weasley's hair as he murmured a hello to the three.  
  
They all turned around, with sweets from the food cart that was pushed around the Hogwarts Express by a plump, kind old witch.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, her sepia colored hair swirling as she looked at him. "How nice to see you! How was your summer with Sirius? Better than with the Dursleys I expect...."  
  
Harry nodded as he looked at Ron, who was busy trying to calm his owl, Pig. "Hullo Ron."  
  
Ron nodded, finally stuffing Pigwideon in his cage and wiping sweat from his brow. "Hullo Harry... sorry 'bout that. Pig's getting wickedly mean lately...."  
  
Harry observed Pig for a minute, watching the owl weave inside the iron barred cage. He had noticed this with his own owl lately, who nipped and hooted angrily at him more than usual.  
  
Finally, Harry sat down next to Ginny on the cushioned train seat. "Hullo Ginny...." He said softly, trying to act casual. But no matter how hard Harry tried, he could help feeling the itch in his stomach, making him feel full of butterflies. It had been all summer since Harry had seen Ginny, and he now realized how much he had really missed her.  
  
Even though Ginny was only in her sixth year, she was quite more mature than her brother and Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck giving him a quick hug and finally let him go.  
  
"It's been dreadful at home without you Harry!" She exclaimed, hoping Ron was not eavesdropping. I couldn't help but missing you!"  
  
Harry nodded, although for some reason he had not noticed her presence absence until now. He dropped a light kiss on her lips when he saw that Ron was not looking, because when Harry ever showed the slightest amount of affection towards Ginny, Ron always corked off at him.  
  
Ginny turned so crimson that she could have matched her flaming hair. She held his hand and murmured in soft voices, not wanting even Hermione to hear.  
  
"Mum wasn't very happy about... you and me." She said, her voice quivering.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why not?" He asked, his nostrils flaring a bit.  
  
Ginny sighed. "She says its not right really to be going steady with your brother's best friend. She told me never to be too friendly with you again but I can't help the fact that I feel this way."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding where Ginny's mother was coming from. Mrs. Weasley had always been a little amused that Ginny had a complete crush on her brother's best friend, but when her body and emotions changed, Mrs. Weasley realized that Ginny's feelings were more open than those of a crush. It disturbed her even more, Harry realized, that He himself really felt the same way as Ginny started to change in many ways.  
  
Both were a little bored in Romance, so they abruptly changed the subject to Quidditch.  
  
"So, Harry, Got your broom back yet from the shop?" Ginny asked, biting on her lower lip. Harry knew that meant something was bothering her.  
  
Harry nodded, trying to shrug off the feeling of her distress. "Yeah... So did your mom ever get you a broom?" He asked, then suddenly wanted to hit himself. He knew that the Weasleys could never afford a broom, no matter how nice and caring they were.  
  
Ginny didn't seem to notice it though. She shook her head. "I'm riding one of the school owned Nimbus Two-Thousand-And-Ones anyway."  
  
Harry remembered how well Ginny had flown in the last two years, taking the old Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood's place as Team Captain and Keeper when Wood had graduated. She was a delightfully talented Quidditch player, and Harry knew she deserved her own broom instead of riding a school owned one.  
  
"Maybe you'll get one for your birthday," Harry suggested, remembering that the special occasion was to occur a few days after Halloween... November Third, wasn't it?  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked at her brother, who was staring out the Hogwarts Express window, pretending to be listening to Hermione talk about some complex spell. But she knew better by the glazed, angry look in his crystalline blue eyes much like hers. He suddenly glared at her, and Ginny wanted to cry. Why in Albus Dumbledore's name was he treating her like this?  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped talking. 'Ron, what's wrong?" She asked quickly.  
  
Ron shook his mop of scarlet hair and sighed. "nothing Hermione, now what about that Freezing Charm?"  
  
Ginny's expression softened as she bit down on her lip, drawing blood this time. Harry suddenly touched her lower lip, dabbing at the blood.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong with you two?" He asked cautiously. "Is it a family thing?" He asked, his voice full of worry.  
  
"Damn you, Ginny Weasley!" Ginny screamed at herself. She knew better than to get Harry concerned, and she scolded herself violently for revealing her hidden hurt and insecurity. "No Harry, just nervous about start school again...." She said softly.  
  
Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek, his jade eyes filled with concern. "You know you can come to me Ginny... if anything's wrong, you know...."  
  
Ginny nodded, waving the comment off. "Don't worry, Harry, nothing is wrong! I promise!" She added, trying to persuade him further. She knew it wasn't working very well.  
  
When Hermione and Ron finally disappeared into a different compartment of the train to converse with others, Ginny and Harry found themselves cuddling on the seat and tenderly kissing each other until they finally arrived much too soon for their passion and wanting at Hogwarts. 


	3. Chapter Two: Another Year Begins

Harry Potter and the Castor of Crows  
  
Year 7, Chapter 3: Another Year Begins  
  
Harry slowly followed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione into the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The ground was quite damp and Harry found that the hems of his brand new robes were getting wetter and wetter as he tromped by the lakeside, and he would be grateful when they were walking on dry stones.  
  
Finally they crossed the threshold of the magnificent building, and followed their House Leaders. In Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione's case, they walked behind the towering and elderly Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. She turned, and faced the Gryffindors with her usual, serious expression.  
  
"Now, to all of you, I want you to go to the Gryffindor table and set a good example for the first years. You know that this is, as first years, their first year at Hogwarts. Be courteous and kind, and considerate of their feelings." McGonagall paused, then spoke again. "Also, there is such a witch coming from the eastern continent to learn at Hogwarts for her last year in training and learning. I want all of you seventh years," She paused, looking meaningfully at Ron and Harry, "To treat her as you have treated your other fellow classmates for the past six years."  
  
A commotion stirred, all of the Gryffindors chattered excitedly, wondering who this new student was.  
  
Finally, McGonagall gave them a look that meant to be quiet and they entered the Great Hall. Sitting down at their own House table, they quietly waited for the Sorting to begin.  
  
McGonagall, like every year, carried a scroll with a list of the names of all of the first years, and in this case, the mysterious newcomer.  
  
On a stool, in front of all the tables and the shorter table where the teachers and the headmaster Dumbledore sat, was a battered old hat, that was frayed and covered in leather patches. McGonagall waved her wand, muttering a spell, and the scroll popped out of her hands, magically unrolling, and floating in front of her, the names slipping onto the parchment in metallic green writing when a new name needed to be read. It went on as usual, starting with the first name coming in alphabetical order. But then, when all the first years parted, and sat at their own new found house tables, only one student remained.  
  
Every student strained to see her, but she had the hood of her cloak up, and left it there, shrouding her face in the shadows of her heavy hood. But in order to put the Sorting hat on, she pulled down her hood and Harry and the other boys of Hogwarts were stunned.  
  
She had long billowing hair the color that would be classified by an artist as mars black, the darkest shade of brown that existed. Lighter shades of sepia streaked up from the bottom like flames warmly licking up the side of a tree. From the tip of her skull sprouted lines of light ochre, streaming in front of her beautifully sculpted face. Her skin was fair and light, her cheekbones were high but not sticking out like that of a corpse. Her eyes were bursting with color, even though her dark hair shrouded them slightly. They reminded Harry of Madam Hooch's eyes, who also had eyes the color of canary yellow, with hints of goldenrod. Finally, the hat shouted out the witch's long anticipated house choice: "Ravenclaw!"  
  
A cheer rose up from the fourth table and the new girl blushed, hurrying over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Then, the feast began. It hit Harry like a punch in the gut that this was his last welcoming feast at Hogwarts. He ate slow, caught up in his own thoughts when Ron (who apparently was no longer angry at him for the moment, elbowed him in the stomach)  
  
"Harry!" Ron hissed, his faced mixed with laughter and amusement.  
  
"Whot?" Harry asked quickly, slowly chewing on a roasted fig.  
  
Ron laughed quite loudly and pointed at the Slytherin table, where Harry's arch rival, Draco Malfoy sat.  
  
Draco was a fellow, or not so fellow, seventh year like Harry. He had recently chopped off most of his sickeningly glossy bleach blonde hair. He still kept it well oiled, er, gel-ed anyway, but instead of greasy it looked like a porcupine's, taking on the 'punk' look, as muggles call it. Of course, he was handsome in all standards, even if Hermione or Ginny didn't want to admit it... almost all of the Gryffindor girls saw through his mask though.  
  
Malfoy was frowning and glaring at the same time, which made his face look scrunched up and quite dreadful looking, however it strangely reminded Harry of Professor Severus Snape's usual expression. But his gaze seemed to be directed at the Ravenclaw table, and even more stranger, at the new Witch.  
  
"What's with Malfoy?" Harry asked quickly, looking at Ron in confusion.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione reached over Ron and Harry to grab a large plate of some kind of stewed beef.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" She asked, bringing the plate near her own. "That new girl, Breenie or something like that, is Draco's cousin. Everyone's saying she's a disgrace to the Malfoys because she's not in Slytherin... or so I've heard. It's really a bloody stupid thing to be angry over, really. But then again Draco is quite proud and loyal to his family and all... I wonder why she's here all of a sudden in her last year and all... oh well, it's not my business I guess."  
  
Harry nodded and thought over what Hermione had said. It had bothered him all night long, and the only way he had diverted his thoughts were cuddling on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny until well past nine. Finally it was lights out, and Harry crept into his four poster bed in the boys dormitory, blew out his candle, and slept, but his dreams kept him awake.  
  
...The sky was pitch black, and lightning struck everywhere... Harry saw HIM, Voldemort, or atleast he suspected it was Voldemort. He heard the hawking of birds over head, and realized the sky was blackened by the birds, not by the lack of solar light. He saw the figure raise its arms, and two figures emerged from the one.... 


	4. Chapter Four: Another First Day of Class...

Harry Potter and the Castor of Crows  
  
Year 7, Chapter 4: Another First Day of Classes  
  
The next morning Harry made his way down to his first class of the day, according to the new and 'improved' class schedule for Seventh years, which was Flying Lessons. Never before had the class schedules been changed, and everyone found it a bit shifty.  
  
Anyway, after eating breakfast he ran back up to the dormitories to retrieve his Firebolt. (Second years and older that owned broomsticks were allowed to bring their own to flying classes)  
  
After grabbing his precious broom from a massive tangle of covers, Harry started towards the door. Suddenly, he stopped, his gaze adverted.  
  
On the windowsill, sat a shadowy bird of some sort, its beak curling open in what Harry recognized as coy laughter, as if it were some kind of mischief maker. The bird let out a 'caw' and Harry would have turned and tromped down the stair case if it hadn't been for the small, barely audible giggle he heard.  
  
Harry twisted around, his face showing bewilderment. But the bird was gone.  
  
Shaking his head and murmuring something about delusion, Harry once again turned to walk out of the dormitory and hurriedly ran through the common room and made his was to the Quidditch field, where already a big crowd had gathered. Harry wished he wouldn't have to recognize one of the Slytherins, and to his amazement, he didn't. He overlooked his schedule and noticed that all classes that were doubled with another house had been changed. Hufflepuffs now had to suffer the Slytherins during Flying Lessons, and Gryffindors were with Ravenclaws. In potions, Hufflepuffs joined up with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were unmercifully paired with Slytherin. In Herbology, classes remained the same, Gryffindor with Hufflepuffs, and Slytherin with Ravenclaw. However, Harry noticed that for an odd reason, Transfiguration classes had been cut and now there were two less classes of the art, due to the fact that Slytherins were teamed with Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw was now learning with Gryffindor. Harry wondered what had caused this change, but he didn't have time to reason with his thoughts because Madam Hooch was quickly walking over to Harry, her mouth tightly in a downward curve.  
  
"Potter!" Her deep catlike voice booming. "You're a fourth of an hour late, Mr. Potter! On the first day back to Hogwarts too! Explain yourself."  
  
Harry found himself surrounded by Hooch and the whole class. "Um... sorry Madam Hooch, I had to go, er, get my Firebolt." He said softly, holding out his broom for proof.  
  
Hooch tsked and shook her index finger. "Not wise, Mr. Potter. You know that if you cannot be on time, you're not allowed the responsibility of bringing your own broomstick to class. For thus and your forgetfulness of the rules, I deduct ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry felt menacing eyes on him, all of which belonged to those of Gryffindors. Ten points was alot to lose on the first day, even for a WHOLE house. Harry had just lost ten points in a breath's moment.  
  
"Now," Madam Hooch countered, signaling the students to stand beside their brooms. When everyone had gotten in order, Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips when a soft, "Madam Hooch?" broke out, followed by a flailing hand.  
  
Madam Hooch dropped the whistle and turned to the student, who turned out to be the new Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Yes, Miss Malfoy?" Hooch asked tersely, keeping her normal guard up to any Malfoy, wondering if this girl was like her counterpart cousin.  
  
However, the new girl's manners impressed everyone. She admitted humbly that Headmaster Dumbledore had her broom because one of the teachers, mentioning no names, had found it unsafe and the Headmaster was having it checked for hexes.  
  
"Yes, yes..." Madam Hooch said loudly. "I know of your case and Dumbledore had informed me yesterday that its ready for you... yes, yes, it's in the locker rooms, I'll have someone take you to retrieve it. Granger, I believe you know the locker rooms relatively well... why don't you show Miss Malfoy to locker... ah, i believe eighty five... yes, Dumbledore assigned you that one, my dear...." Hooch added to the Ravenclaw softly.  
  
After being handed the keys, Hermione nodded to the Malfoy girl. They reappeared shortly, a bundle underneath one of their arms.  
  
When Hermione reached Harry and Ron, the two leaned toward her and muttered softly as Madam Hooch informed the sixth years (including Ginny) about an article in a popular Quidditch Magazine.  
  
"So?" Ron asked quietly, leaning towards Hermione. "What's the scoop? What did you find out about her?"  
  
Hermione was very irritated, obviously, because she snapped at Ron when she answered. "She's not very interesting you know!" She whispered softly. "She's just a stupid little seventh year like us from some stupid little British Witch and Wizard school in the far east... something like China. Her family had economic problems, and that's why she's here, okay? She's jut a nosy, I-Know-What-I'm-Doing and I-Know-Where-I'm-Going brat!" She told them tersely, her face as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"What about her name?" Ron whispered, receiving a foot upon his own, he grunted with slight pain as Hermione answered, fuming. "Brynah... pronounced like Breena, Malfoy. Okay? Now will you leave me alone about her?" She asked a little too loudly, attracting the attention of the others. She blushed, and turned to the two boys again.  
  
Harry raised his eye brows and looked over his shoulder to the Malfoy girl. "I wonder if she's from Brit or she's really from... China or whatever."  
  
"Must be where she got her dark looks...." A girl muttered behind them all.  
  
Ron suddenly poked Harry in the chest with his index finger, an explosion of anger in his face. "Why should YOU care anyway, Harry! You've got a girlfriend, may i mention." Ron growled.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, who also now flustered. "Why, may i ask, are you and your whole family so upset that Ginny and I are going steady? Hmmmm!? Well tell me, Weasley, what's wrong with it all!?"  
  
Ron turned from Harry, his face now red from embarassment instead of anger now that a crowd had formed around the three.  
  
Madam Hooch turned from the sixth years and beckoned them to follow and walked towards the seventh years, opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"Now, as the sixth years just heard, the World Quidditch Association has announced that they will be allowing a new type of broom to be used in the Quidditch World Cup... does anyone know WHY these brooms were regarded as unfair... anyone?"  
  
Hooch looked around, waiting for a hand. Much to everyone's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Madam Hooch asked, her golden yellow eyes flashing dangerously, as if daring Hermione to get the question wrong, as Hermione was pretty unfamiliar with Broomsticks.  
  
Hermione quickly spat out the answer. (She was still quite mad at Ron and Harry) "The answer is that the brooms contain live magic, other than enchantments like brooms normally do."  
  
One of the rude Ravenclaws glared at Hermione. "In English, please!"  
  
Hermione glared back at the Ravenclaw and sighed. "What I mean, for all of you idiots (Miss Granger! Five points from Gryffindor, I say what has gotten into all of you Gryffindors today... my, my....) is that the brooms have Dragon Heartstrings inside of their cores, like wands. The Ministry first brought up the Heartstrings when someone lodged a protest against the manufacturers when their own prototype started malfunctioning because they had been rehearsing spells while on their brooms. The brooms nearly performed the action that the spell was meant to carry out like an actual wand, and the Ministry wanted to ban the practice and manufacturing of putting Magical items such as Heartstrings, Unicorn hair, and Phoenix feathers except in the case of wands, strictly."  
  
Hooch nodded, surprised Hermione had answered correctly.  
  
"Yes, and I'd like to discuss this matter before we start today... does anyone know WHY the Ministry allowed these brooms to be used by commoners?"  
  
Ron raised his hand for once, who had read the very article they were discussing on the Hogwarts Express the day before.  
  
"The Ministry claimed that the, er, broom, was not as dangerous as it would seem, because the fact that they can't carry out the spell completely. Only unless someone very skilled tinkered with the brooms would they finally be able to be used as... um, a wand or some kind of tool."  
  
Madam Hooch nodded, turning to Brynah. "I'd like everyone to know these brooms are a new discovery in Magical history. Already some wizards are testing the brooms and other artifacts even with heavily powered and greatly modified brooms... of course with Ministry permission and under strict supervision. However, I would like you all to know that we have, one such of these brooms here in our own class... Brynah?" She asked questioningly.  
  
Brynah shyly nodded, handing her broom to Hooch.  
  
Madam Hooch unwrapped the bundle that revealed to be a broom, and one of the exact brooms Harry had seen in Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"This," Madam Hooch began, "Is one of the two new brooms. "The other broom that we do NOT have with us, is it's sister prototype, the Dragonfang. This is the Dragonclaw, which is specially made for Seekers and Chasers. It's more light and speedy, which makes it quite easier all around for the players. The Dragonfang, on the other hand, is specifically built for Beaters and Keepers, which is more heavy and subtle. However, both brooms feature a finely carved and created tail, which is shaped like that of its name. Brynah here has the Dragonclaw, which has the clenched dragon's fist on the end. Now... you see the strangely shaped handle? It's perfectly tailored to the player's shape so that maximum balance and performance can occur... the end has also been plated with dragon-hide ("A rather cruel broom, eh?" Hermione whispered. "I wonder how many dragons they've slain just for one broom!") so that grip can be strong and the player won't slip. Now, I want everyone to watch why this broom and its fellow broomsticks can be deadly and dangerous... everyone stand back... Brynah, please mount your broom...."  
  
Brynah did as told and slipped onto the perfectly shaped broom, her body comfortably molding onto the broom. Upon Hooch's nod, she whispered a spell to her broom, a particularly easy and non destructive one.  
  
"...Lumos...." Her voice was rich like a pouring stream. Even though she had only spoke two syllables and one barely audible word, the flowing decibels resembled a bubbling brook.  
  
Suddenly the broom gave an excited lurch and it hissed and shook violently. Harry and Ginny recognized her as an extremely skilled rider, to be able to stay on a broom that was acting as it was and not even breaking a sweat.  
  
The lurching stopped after a few seconds, but the humming that resembled a hornets still remained as the Dragonclaw vibrated softly.  
  
"Nox." Brynah commanded, before the broom started to lurch again, then it remained still as any of the brooms that the students in flying class held in their sweaty palms.  
  
Madam Hooch gave Brynah a nod and then suddenly sighed as she looked to her palm, where she realized the whole hour had been wasted.  
  
"Now, now class... I want everyone to review the article on the Dragonfang and Claw because before we review dodging techniques there will be a small test. You may be dismissed."  
  
Everyone dropped their brooms in an orderly pile, with the exception of Harry and Brynah, who placed their brooms over shoulder and hurried to their next classes.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both angry at Harry still, Ron more than Hermione I suppose... but, to the point, they were still quite flustered.  
  
Before Harry had time to mull over his friend's feelings, he felt a light kiss on his cheek and then saw a flash of black robes as Ginny hurried to her own next class.  
  
Summoning his books magically, Harry shouldered the bag and pocketed his wand. After reviewing his schedule in a split second, he nearly ran to Transfiguration. 


	5. Chapter Five: Meeting Meredrin

Harry Potter and the Castor of Crows  
  
Year 7, Chapter 5: Meeting Meredrin  
  
When Harry reached the Transfiguration classroom, he felt slightly annoyed at the loud voices and extreme talking. He threw his books on the first desk he came to, letting them slam with a loud bang that quieted the roomful of students.  
  
"Very good, Harry. Couldn't have done better myself." Came the strict voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry sheepishly turned crimson, and sat down in his seat as the others did, as he noticed that in the two seater desk he had no partner.  
  
"Oh well." He thought to himself. "No stupid Ron to deal with when he screws up on a spell."  
  
Harry also noticed that Minerva was gazing at the students, an unfamiliar expression on her face. Just when Harry was getting comfortable and started opening his ink jar, she raised her wand in a clap and sparks shot from it as names of all of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students arranged themselves and levitated over one of the seats in the class room. This was followed very shortly by a scream (Lavender Brown of course) and Minerva's slightly croaky and silky voice.  
  
"Students, there has been another change besides the schedules." She said softly, motioning them all to rise. "From now on we will be sitting in assigned seats instead of choosing our own places. Now, find your name and join it."  
  
Harry gazed to the name floating over his own desk, recognizing it as Ronald Weasley, and to the right of it was Hermione Granger.  
  
"What rotten luck." He muttered to himself as he rose and traced the names to find his own, seeing his at the direct opposite of the one he sat at, in the left front corner of the room. "Oh pooh," He cursed, "What rotten and wicked luck." By now Harry had quite forgotten his icy feelings towards his two best friends.  
  
Harry moved to the front, and suddenly found himself beside the one person who had caused much of Harry's troubles in Flying Class: Brynah Malfoy.  
  
Harry meant to be bitter and cold to her, but she had the first word in.  
  
"Oh Hello... I expect you'll be my partner, huh?" She asked calmly and coolly, reflecting her perfect confidence and unbreakable stability on Harry. He really had no choice but to be civil to her. "For now," he thought to himself quickly, catching himself. Before he could say anything back to the girl, Minerva addressed the class again.  
  
"Now students, please note, these ARE your seats for the entire year. Through sticks and stones, the person you are sitting next to will be your partner and assistant for the year as well, with NO exceptions," She added, giving Harry and Ron particular looks. "We're all familiar with our beginnings, so let us start. Open your readers to page... 85 please."  
  
Harry, who was a bit dismayed to find that Ron would not be his partner even again in Transfiguration, quickly dug in his bag, looking for his Transfiguration book. However, for some odd reason, it wasn't there. Suddenly he felt a light tapping on his shoulder and looked up into the earnest face of Brynah and saw she was holding up her own copy of The Revised Version of Transfiguration. Harry had no choice but to share, and as Minerva talked about illusions created by magic, he studied the girl that he loathed so much at the moment.  
  
She wasn't as horrid looking as Draco, he noticed, and she was rather attractive to tell the truth. Her hair was less intimidating and bright than it was on first impression, and the magical highlights really did bring out the goldspun yellow beauty in her eyes. He noticed that her face was less innocent that it was at the sorting, but still childlike with its roundness. Yes, her lips were those same coral colored, wide and luscious lips as they were the very first day he had seen her. His gaze returned to her ochre eyes again and he suddenly felt a shock run through him as he saw her staring blankly back at him as he was doing to her.  
  
Twisting his head the other way suddenly, embarassment flushing to his cheeks he adverted his attention to Professor McGonagall again and hoped she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.  
  
"Now class," Minerva said, a slight confused glare directed at Harry for not paying attention, "You and your partner will be conducting illusions of your text books. If we run out of time, only one shall create the illusion today. Now, bring out your wands... and begin!"  
  
A short time after the experiment began, a loud bang was heard as poor Neville Longbottom was helped by McGonagall. Making sure Minerva was well busy, Brynah spoke to Harry with a newfound sense of character, her voice more silky and mysterious than innocent and carefree.  
  
"A bit... elementary for seventh years, you agree?" She asked playfully, her yellow cat-like eyes dancing.  
  
Harry paused, and shrugged nervously. "Oh, I dunno... it depends on what you call elementary i guess. We might as well do it any way, or McGonagall will cork off at us... you know...."  
  
Brynah studied Harry for a moment, then shrugged. She raised her wand and flick- swish- swish- twirled, as Minerva had instructed them, breathing out effortlessly, and nearly lazily, "Hallusha Blancistafus!"  
  
And an instant the book enlargened, and as Harry reached out to touch it, his hand sunk through the image and touched the actual shape of the real book.  
  
He pulled out his own wand and countered the illusion, and the image disappeared, leaving the book back to original appearance, also leaving Harry and Brynah sitting there and with forty minutes left until they would leave Transfiguration.  
  
"So," Brynah began eagerly. "We've never been properly introduced...."  
  
Harry suddenly caught her drift and he offered his hand quickly. "Oh, um, sorry. Harry Potter."  
  
Brynah accepted his hand gracefully with a slight nod and a firm grip. "Brynah Malfoy. But then again I'm SURE you've heard enough about me from my cousin, Draco."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Um, no sorry... Draco hasn't said a word about you."  
  
Brynah quietly nodded, her aggression and fire suddenly disappeared. After an awkward moment of silence, she quietly asked him an unusual question.  
  
"Is it really true that your wand is the sister of Voldemort's own? I mean..." Brynah blushed quietly, gazing at Harry's long and slender mahogany wand. "...that would be so awesome... to be linked to something so great... so powerful... even its a force you aren't accustomed with."  
  
Harry would have been on guard if she hadn't added her last few words. But he nodded, handing his wand to her.  
  
Happily taking it into her own hands, that were roughly scarred from Quidditch playing no doubt, she gazed at it in awe. Harry was a bit amused she was not obsessed with him, but his wand itself.  
  
"Um... why are you so interested in my wand? I mean, besides that... you speak of Voldemort much too lightly... you... you... you call him Voldemort, I mean...."  
  
Brynah raised her head from its position resting on her arms and gazed intently at him. "Because Harry... Wands tell alot about the past... and the future. They tell more than anyone would know. They're the source of our power, basically. Besides the fact that they are bonded with only one witch or wizard... they tell their own story." Leaving Harry to mull over her spoken thoughts, she stroked the yew wood of Harry's wand. Suddenly, out of no where, she spoke again.  
  
"He was a strong and proud phoenix, Harry...."  
  
Harry gazed at her quickly, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you mean by THAT?" He asked quickly.  
  
Brynah ignored him for a moment, but closed her strange eyes and ran her fingers over the wand again. "Why, the very soul of your wand, Harry...." She said simply. "He was a powerful phoenix... one of the greatest, destined only for one, no two who would join again.... He was a brilliant bird of grace... outdid the others..." She paused slightly. "No wonder why you're destined to be a great wizard Harry... you Phoenix, the heart and core of your source of power was and is far greater than you and Voldemort yourselves...."  
  
Harry was a little enraged and enthralled by this, but he took no notice of it as he took back his wand when she opened her eyes again and simply handed him his wand back.  
  
"If you haven't guessed yet, Harry, I have the skills of divination over spirits that live on, such as the phoenixes and unicorns and dragons that live in everyone's wands... or in my case, my own bonded phoenix." She said.  
  
Harry, with questions racing through his mind, quickly turned back to her. "Wait... what? What do you mean by... you can read the thoughts of spirits that live on?"  
  
Brynah smiled slightly, then paused as Minerva sent a few sparks out of her wand telling the students that it was time to pack up in a short quarter of an hour.  
  
"You see Harry...." She began, after Minerva stopped the distraction. "What I mean by spirits that live on... well, I mean the ones that do not carry the everyday speech of wizards. I can communicate... no, let me revise that... I can read the feelings and soul of ones I speak of... the 'dumb' beasts, as the first Sons of Adam call them."  
  
Harry nodded now, understanding slightly better. "Your bonded phoenix.... what do you mean by that? You have... an, er, phoenix spirit with your or something?"  
  
Brynah laughed and shook her head. "No, no, Harry... here, hold on...."  
  
She closed her eyes and twitched her lips, almost making sound through the bare crack of them. In seconds, there was a tapping on the window only Brynah could hear.  
  
"There!" She said softly, pointing to something outside of the window.  
  
Harry gazed out the window with his brilliant green eyes and saw a phoenix. It was beautiful, yes, and much larger than Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix that Harry was slightly friendly with.  
  
"That's Meredrin." Brynah said softly. "Isn't he beautiful? He's mine... my phoenix, er, bonded phoenix, as I like to call him."  
  
Harry smiled wistfully, thinking of his own pretty little snowy owl, Hedwig. "He's very... graceful. Beautiful, yes, he is... but, I thought we couldn't have any pets other than owls, cats, or, er, toads."  
  
Brynah nodded, looking back to Harry as Meredrin disappeared, probably to fetch a trout or two from the lake where the giant squid rested. "Yes, well... Dumbledore has made many exceptions for me, in which I am grateful for."  
  
Harry nodded as Brynah suddenly turned from him as she reached for something in her robes. He couldn't help but watching her hands as she did so, as they barely brushed her breasts (which Harry noted himself not to stare at) and gripping what was to be her own wand. She handed it to Harry, proud of herself obviously.  
  
"That... is my wand. I... I... I carved it myself."  
  
Harry took the wand, which was made of a hard, solid, dark wood. A bird of prey curled around it with what appeared to be a beast of some sort in its beak, electricity breaking in the sky around them. Harry whistled, handing it back to Brynah. "That's cool, Brynah."  
  
Brynah smiled, pocketing her wand again. "Meredrin's feather is in it... I... I... convinced him to lend me one of his beautiful tail feathers if i promised to honor him. And I did."  
  
Harry was about to ask what she meant by this but Professor McGonagall suddenly sent another shower of sparks from her wand and the class started milling out of the room after she gave a soft shout of "Class Dismissed."  
  
Harry gave Brynah a quick smile and goodbye and raced out, still placing his ink jar back into his bag as he tried to catch up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"R... R... Ron!" He called out breathlessly. "C'mon, Quidditch practice! I want you to see something!"  
  
Ron suddenly lit after him, forgetting about lunch, and Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she chased after Ron behind Harry.  
  
Quidditch practice was a blast. Nothing gave Harry a sense of happiness like this other that riding on a broomstick. It was just an added bonus that he was able to gaze at his girlfriend while waiting for one of them to toss golf balls at him for practice.  
  
It turned out there was nothing for Ron to see until the end of practice, when Harry let Ron take out a few turns on the Firebolt. When the warning bell sounded, Harry pointed to the castle, and Ron dismounted the broom, quickly following his friends up to the castle. (It just happened that Ginny was up on Harry's shoulders on the way up.) 


End file.
